wartortlerulestheworld2fandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Rage (move)
Dragon Rage (Japanese: りゅうのいかり Dragon Rage) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It was TM23 in Generation I. Effect Dragon Rage always inflicts exactly 40 HP damage if it hits. It has no secondary effects and does not take weaknesses or resistances into account; however, it does not ignore type immunity. Dragon Rage can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra appeal point if either the move or was used in the prior turn. It can also be used to start a combination, causing , and to have their base appeal points doubled if used in the next turn. Description |A Dragon-type attack. It inflicts a set amount of damage, regardless of the target's type.}} |A Dragon-type attack. It always inflicts a set amount of damage.}} |Always inflicts 40HP damage.}} |Launches shock waves that always inflict 40 HP damage.}} |The foe is hit with a shock wave that always inflicts 40-HP damage.}} |The foe is stricken by a shock wave. This attack always inflicts 40 HP damage.}} |This attack hits the target with a shock wave of pure rage. This attack always inflicts 40 HP damage.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 25 |25|25|23|23|23|36}} |1|1|form=White Kyurem}} |1|1|form=Black Kyurem}} }} By By TM By Generation I }} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Red and Blue Rescue Team, this move does 65 damage, while in Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky and Gates to Infinity, it does 30 damage instead. Pokémon Conquest |stars=3 |pow=40 |acc=75% |eff=Deals 40 HP in damage. |users= }} Description |Inflicts a set amount of damage on the target.}} |This attack hits the target with a shock wave of pure rage. This attack always inflicts 40 HP damage.}} |} |} In the anime In the main series mod 2}}|0=Oak|1=Drake}} Dragonite Dragon Rage.png|image1p=Dragonite|image2=Ursula Gabite Dragon Rage.png|image2p=Gabite|image3=Dino Druddigon Dragon Rage.png|image3p=Druddigon|image4=Pete Pebbleman Arcanine Dragon Rage.png|image4p=Arcanine}} |BW027|The Dragon Master's Path!}}}} Pokédex entries , one of 's most powerful attacks. attack usually has a devastating effect on its opponents.}} In Pokémon Generations In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga * Clair told her to use Dragon Rage in The Dragonite's Imperial Wrath, but the move wasn't shown. In the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Dragon Rage is the only Dragon-type move in Generation I. However, it is not affected by type match-ups, so there are no moves that deal Dragon-type damage in Generation I. * In and , Dragon Rage is disabled in the Little Cup due to low level Pokémon having low . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=龍之怒 龍之憤怒 |zh_cmn=龍之怒 / 龙之怒 |da=Drageraseri |nl=Drakenfurie |fi=Lohikäärmesota (EP016) Dragoraivo (EP076) Tuliraivo (EP270, EP272) Raivopallo (MoMP) |fr=Draco-Rage |de=Drachenwut |el=Οργή Δράκου Orgí Drákou |hi=Dragon Ka Ghusa |id=Amarah Naga |it=Ira di Drago |ko=용의분노 Yong-yi Bunno |no=Dragesinne |pl=Wściekły smok (EP016) Gniew smoka (Diamond & Pearl onwards) |pt_br=Fúria do Dragão (early anime, PS512) Ira do Dragão (BW100-present, TCG, PS006-present) Fúria de Dragão (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Fúria do Dragão |ro=Furia Dragonului |sr=Zmajevo Besnilo |es_la=Ira del Dragón (EP016) Furia Dragón (EP076-EP272, BW009-present) Furia de Dragón (MoMP-DP114) |es_eu=Furia Dragón |sv=Drakraseri Raseri |vi=Cơn Thịnh Nộ Của Rồng }} de:Drachenwut fr:Draco-Rage it:Ira di Drago (mossa) ja:りゅうのいかり pl:Dragon Rage zh:龙之怒（招式）